Only Human Part 3: 'The Final Act'
by xAngelxOfxMusicx
Summary: As Elyssa grows, Erik and Christine must face the fact that their little Cherub isnt little anymore, and the problems they must face as their lives together begins to come to an end..EC
1. Prolouge

**Hello my lovely Phans! It is I! xAngelxOfxMusicx back from the dead, to bring you the final chapters of Only Human! I must say this now, to every single one of my readers, thank you. Thank you SO much! Some of you been with me from the very beginning or have just started reading.**

**Well right now, to my new readers, make sure you start with part one and two! **

**And to my old readers, I have rewritten chapters 34 – 38 of part 2 and I suggest you read them to not get confused.**

**Thank you so much once more and I hope you enjoy what is left of Only Human and will leave me nice reviews, I miss them a lot. ;)**

**p.s. I own nothing.**

**Without further adieu.

* * *

**

ONLY HUMAN part 3: The Final Act.

Paris – 1894

A lone figure stands on the stage of the Paris Opera House, viewing the theatre. Its finally finished.

After four years of hard work, The Opera Garnier was finally put up to expectations and made into an all-electrical building. Switches, bulbs, and wires, everything was so fascinating and new to him, that amongst other things.

"Papa!" a small voice echoed from the backstage.

Erik Destler turn towards the voice to see his beautiful six-year-old daughter running towards him. He bent down and scooped her up, spinning her around the stage as he held her tightly.

She giggled and hugged him just as tight.

"You two be careful, we don't want you falling into the orchestra pit again," a new voice said.

Erik turned to see his whole meaning of existence standing before him, his angel of a wife, Christine.

He smiled and went over to her, putting his free arm around her waist tightly, kissing her softly.

"That was only once, and I took most of the fall anyways…"

Christine rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful."

He nodded and smiled, as if life could get any better?

"Now come on, I made your favorite for dinner."

_Yes, it could._

Erik laughed and kissed his wife and his daughter and looked out into the theatre again before heading back down to the underground house by the lake.

Erik couldn't help but think that life was perfect.

* * *

**Thank you so much! I hope to start writing more often now, but school is very busy for me, so dont be surprised if i dont update as often, and yes I am still writing Nightingales Cry with AngelusabAcroama. **

**thank you so much!**

**Review!**


	2. Times Change

* * *

Chapter 2 – "Times Change"

* * *

**1897**

The Maison d'Ange would be a quiet place at one in the morning, but it's not a normal night when the Destler's are arguing with each other.

"No, No, No! I will not allow you to do something so- so… FOOLISH!" Erik said angrily at his wife from their bed.

She looked at him through her mirror as she brushed her hair in astonishment.

"Foolish? Erik you knew that I was going to ask you this. You knew that this was going to happen!"

"Yes I knew, but not for another ten years!"

She scoffed and went over to the closet, throwing it open and pulling out her nightgown, throwing it onto the bed.

"Ten years? Are you serious? There is no way that I am waiting ten years!"

"Yes you are! I will not allow it! And neither will Nadir!"

"Nadir? Don't you dare bring that sweet old man into this! Besides, Elyssa needs me. She's getting older right before my eyes."

"She's nine! She's in school for most of the day!"

"I don't care. My mind is made up Erik," she said as she moved into bed, "There is nothing you can do about it."

Erik growled and moved over her, pinning her gently to the bed, staring into her eyes.

"You will not retire Christine. I _forbid_ you to do so."

Christine stared back unwavering.

"You don't scare me anymore Erik."

Erik looked at her and sighed in frustration.

"Mama? Papa?"

Erik quickly moved off of his wife, giving her one last glance before looking at their daughter.

"Sweetheart? Why are you out of bed?" Christine asked.

Elyssa climbed up onto the bed, moving between them.

"I couldn't sleep."

Christine sighed and gathered her in her arms, pulling the covers over them both.

"We're sorry darling, your father and I were just talking…loudly…"

"I know, you want to retire from being the Prima Donna, but papa doesn't want you to because he feels that no one can replace you, but I know that you want to become the Garnier's vocal teacher since Auntie Meg is now the Ballet Mistress to take over Grandma Giry…"

Erik and Christine looked at each other.

"She's too observant for her age…" Erik said. Christine nodded in her agreement.

"You always say that..." Elyssa mumbled as she fell asleep in Christine's arms.

Erik sighed and looked at Christine, stroking his daughter's head, moving over the tiny red blotches on the right side of her forehead, he could barely see them since they were always covered in hair…

"We will continue this discussion tomorrow."

Christine nodded and lay down with Elyssa, falling asleep with her face buried in her hair. Erik sighed and lay down himself, watching his wife and daughter sleep.

* * *

"You're not retiring"

"Yes, I am"

"No, your not"

"Yes, I am"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Nice try Erik…"

"Damn!"

Christine sighed and ran a hand through her curls, looking back at Erik.

"Erik, im not the young singer I used to be, Im thirty five years old! The Garnier needs a new face on the stage, I'm not selling seats like I used to."

"What are you talking about? You sold out last week!"

" That was the first time in a month."

"…So?"

Christine looked at him sternly, arms crossed. He sighed.

"You have a point."

"Then why are we fighting about this?"

"Because _I'm_ not ready for you to leave!"

Christine looked at him, her expression softening.

"That's the problem Erik…you won't ever be ready would you?"

He sighed and shook his head. Christine took his hands into her own.

"It's time Erik, and its not like I wont stop performing, you know I love it too much."

Erik nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I can't believe its ending." He looked at her.

"Its not ending, I'm still going to sing, just not as the Prima Donna."

"I know, but I've always dreamt of seeing you being someone, the world bowing at your feet!"

"And you've done that for me! And I am _so_ grateful, but it's time for someone else to be in the limelight."

He nodded, kissing her hands.

"We'll make the announcement next week, after we finish this Opera."

Christine nodded, she then got an idea..

"Erik! What if.. with my final show, we put on our opera!"

He looked at her.

"put phantom back on stage?"

"yes! And you can be my phantom…" she smiled.

"…and Elyssa can play the younger you! Its perfect angel!" Erik smiled.

Christine smiled and kissed him.

"We'll sell out for sure!"

Erik thought about the idea for a moment, it could work!

"We'll talk to Nadir tomorrow."

Christine nodded.

"Good… but now I'm jaded. I'm going to have a nap before Lyssa gets home… care to join me?"

"I would love to, but I need to send that message to nadir about our vis-Oh!!"

Christine rolled her eyes and went upstairs, Erik following close behind.

* * *

Heehee. There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it!

Erik: tiiired…. (stares at clock… 12:30am)

Oh be quiet you whiner… your used to spending the night awake, down here on the computer reading Lady Rosesong and DonJuanTriumphs' smutty stories of you and Christine. (read there stuff its amazing!)

Erik: ….. that may be true! But nothing is better then the real thing! (snuggles Christine plushie)

. . . creeper.

REVIEW!!


	3. Retirement and Loss

HI! Sorry about the RIDICULOUSLY large gap between updates. HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! Weeee!!! Ok enough chatting, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! andthelastbitofsmutinthisstory

Chapter 3 – Retirement and Loss

* * *

The audience roared with applause as Erik and Christine took their final bows for the _third time_ that night. Phantom had once again been a sold out success. 

Christine smiled at Erik and kissed him softly, Elyssa running back on stage still in costume, an exact replica of her mother. Erik picked her up and hugged her gently.

"I'm proud of you Cherub," he said, she giggled and hugged him back.

"I'm proud of me too papa."

The after party and Christine's retirement party was in full swing, Patrons, friends and cast together laughing, dancing and just having fun together.

Erik watched Christine from across the room, speaking to Meg and a patron, she looked quite uncomfortable next to the man as he chewed on his cigar, it's smoke billowing around them.

The patron excused himself, leaving Christine and Meg to speak alone.

"Erik?"

Erik looked next to him to see Nadir smiling at him.

"Daroga! Heading home?"

Nadir smiled and nodded.

"Feeling a bit peaky, tell Christine and Elyssa I said congratulations."

Erik nodded and patted the old mans shoulder, shaking his hand.

"Goodnight old Friend."

"Goodnight" he said, making his way out of the opera house.

Erik smiled at his friend as he left; when he left he returned back to Christine, she was looking for him. When they finally caught each other's gaze, sparks flew and she jumped, looking back at Meg, she quickly spoke to Meg for a moment. Meg turned and looked at Christine, and then gazed over to Erik, then back to Christine who was biting her lip, Erik could tell that she was anxious. Meg laughed and nodded, Christine smiled and hugged her friend before heading out of the hall; Erik smiled and followed her.

_Elyssa would be spending the night at Meg's..._

_

* * *

_Christine purred happily as Erik kissed her neck lovingly, pressing her against the doorframe that lead to their bedroom, his hands fumbling with the buttons on her gown. 

"Oh angel…" she sighed " It was so wonderful having you on stage with me again…"

"No other way to end your glorious career my love…"

She smiled and closed her eyes in rapture as he started to kiss her throat, chest and belly as her gown gracefully slid off her body. Erik gathered her in her arms and gently placed her on their bed, gently kissing her body.

* * *

XxXxXxX ... ... Fewhourslater … ….. XxXxXxXxX

* * *

Christine's head was thrown back as she cried out, shivering with pleasure, collapsing against Erik's chest as he groaned, gripping her hips as he climaxed himself. 

The room was silent except for their ragged breathing, which turned into breathless laughs and giggles.

(sorry its so short...)

* * *

"Oh Erik…" Christine whispered, kissing him deeply then resting her head on his chest. Erik smiled and ran his hand through her hair, moving down against her glistening back, making her shiver. 

"I don't want this to change…"

"Pardon?"

"This, us… our family. Everything is so… perfect. I don't want anything to happen to it."

"Not even a little bit? Like a new cat?"

"A cat? I don't think Sasha could handle a cat…"

"Just a suggestion, I didn't mean it."

Erik smiled and kissed her.

"Not, one, change."

"Some changes are good."

"As long as they don't affect this... Us." he said as he hugged her to him. She smiled and snuggled into him, falling asleep quickly. Erik smiled and fell asleep not long after her.

* * *

Erik sat at his desk, looking over the budget for the last show they had put on, it was three months since Christine's retirement and her vocal class was a huge success, parents from all over the country wanted their children taught by the great Christine Destler. 

Erik looked at the clock… Nadir was late…

"Monsieur Erik?"

Erik looked up to see Nadir's servant Darius. He smiled and stood, going over to him.

"Ah! Darius! Wonderful to see you again! I was just beginning to wonder where Nadir was."

"Yes sir," Darius said, bowing to him "But I must regretfully inform you that master Nadir passed away last night."

Erik looked at him.

"H-He's. Gone?"

Darius nodded.

"Master Nadir wished it for me to give you these, his share of the deeds to the Garnier, and he also wished to give you my services…"

"No." Erik said blankly "Darius… You may return to your family in Persia… You're free."

Darius bowed to Erik and gave him the papers.

"Thank you sir. Master Nadir will be missed by everyone, and Allah will guide him to immortality in the afterlife."

"Thank you Darius."

Darius bowed again to Erik and left, leaving Erik alone. He sat back down in his chair, and sat in silence for hours, letting the news sink in, he sobbed quietly.

The man who saved his life… Who became his only friend... was gone.

"Erik!" a voice echoed from the front foyer, the door opened and Christine ran in.

"Erik I have to tal- …" She stopped and looked at him.

"Erik?"

She quickly went to his side.

"Erik? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nadir…" he whimpered.

He didn't need to say more, Christine teared up and hugged him tightly, both crying together for there lost friend.

* * *

Erik: YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU SONOFA- 

(covers his mouth)

now Erik none of that... its not like everyone lives forever...

Erik: ...batman lives forever... (grumbles)

REVIEW!!!

* * *


	4. New CoManager?

**Sorry for the no updates, things have been hectic, writing for the school paper, creating logos for school teams and clubs… school in general. But here I am with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

**2 months had passed after the death of Nadir; Erik had shut himself in the office with piling paper work to do, too much for any man to do by himself. He rarely got a chance to see Christine or Elyssa. Erik hated to admit it but… 

He needed a new Co-Manager.

Erik sighed as more papers were dropped into his "in" pile…

He needed a new Co- Manager quickly.

His silent plea was answered the very next day with a knock at his office door:

Erik looked up at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a petite woman walked in, coming to his desk and curtsying. Erik looked at the woman, long brown hair a soft smile upon her pale face, and a pair of golden eyes he had never seen in a human before.

"Good Evening Monsieur Destler. My name is Serenity Lonay, I have been trying to contact you for almost a month now but have not been given a response… I wish to inquire about a position here at the Opera House."

" All ballet and chorus slots are filled, try again in a few months when we are auditioning…" He mumbled, looking back at the fifteenth sheet of paper he had to sign that day.

"I beg your pardon Monsieur but I am not looking for a part in the Opera, I wish to ask you a part in your partnership. Seeing as there is an empty desk here and looks rather dusty, I am not wrong?"

Erik sighed and looked at her.

"Mademoiselle."

"Madame -"

"Fine. Madame.. My co-Manager in this business died two months ago, I haven't slept properly in weeks and I have much paperwork to do, why would you want to be a Co-Manager in an Opera? Do you have any Education?"

Lonay nodded and handed him three sheets of paper. Erik looked at them, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"With much pulling teeth from professors and councilmen, one being my uncle, I received my degree in business, art and literature."

Erik looked at her.

"These are quite impressive Madame. But how do I know that you are not lying?"

Lonay looked around the room, she pointed to a painting by Erik's desk.

"That is the 'Green Dancer' painted in your ballet rehearsal stage in 1880 by Edward Degas. It truly should be in the Louvre with the sculpture of one of your dancers, he made in 1881. Marie van Goethem correct? "

Erik nodded, he remembered Marie well, she and her sister were fired from the corps de ballet on suspicion that their mother were selling them to patrons, it was a few months before the Vicomte came to the Opera that September.

"I remember, those girls were innocent… I saw her a few years later, truly selling herself to men for food."

Lonay nodded.

"Well you've proven yourself for the art, what about business and literature?"

"I find that Edgar Allen Poe is the greatest writer of our time."

"…All right. Now business?"

She smiled and sat down and took Erik's "in" pile and began working. Erik decided to amuse her and let her work.

An Hour and a half later..

"Finished." She smiled. Placing the last form in the "out" pile. Erik stared at her in shock, that much work would have taken him three hours at the minimum!!

He looked through it.

"Well done my dear… there is one last test I wish you to take. Please follow me."

* * *

"Hello! I'm Christine!"

Lonay smirked at Erik as she shook Christine's hand.

"Good evening Christine, Your husband has been interviewing me for the position of his new partner and I believe he wanted to see if it were alright with you."

Christine smiled at her and her husband.

"Did he now? Well things have been hectic lately and I think having someone to help him around the office is a wonderful idea."

Lonay smiled and looked at Erik.

"Well, alright. Lets see what you can do…" Erik said with a smile.

Serenity smiled back and curtsied to Erik.

"Thank you Monsieur. I shall return tomorrow, and Madame Destler, congratulations. I know that glow anywhere." She smiled and left the Opera House.

* * *

Christine paled considerably as Erik looked at her.

"What did she mean by that?"

"I haven't a clue," she stammered "I must get back to my classes…"

She turned and left, but Erik went after her.

"Christine! What is going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing be damned your not telling me something!"

"I'm Pregnant!"

Erik stopped as she looked at him, tears streaking her face.

"You're what?"

"I'm Pregnant…"

"When?"

"The night of my retirement party…"

Erik looked at her thin body not understanding until he placed his hand upon her womb.

"Why would you risk our child's life…by wearing a corset?"

She let out a small sob.

"I never meant to! I – I was scared of what you thought! I was afraid that you would hate me for changing our lives… and when Nadir died I went to tell you and I couldn't! I- " she cried into his shoulder, he hugged her gently.

Erik led her down to her dressing room, where he sat her down and slowly began to undress her, taking the corset off and looking at her body, what he once remembered as thin and sleek was now well rounded and had indents from the whalebone in the corset. He kneeled in front of her, kissing the bump, then kissing her softly.

"Never think… that I could get mad at you for something we did together with our love… but how could you hide this from me for five months?"

She sighed and went to the closet, taking out a dress she had worn when she was having Elyssa.

"You were rarely home, and when you were you just crawled into bed and slept, and went back to work before I could even wake up… and the morning sickness was practically non existent."

"Does Elyssa know?"

"No."

"Well… Lets get her from school and go home and tell her. We can stay at the house for a few days."

"Really?"

"Really really."

* * *

Later that night, Christine laid in bed and the Maison d'Anges with Erik and Elyssa at her side. Elyssa had her head to her stomach, her face scrunched up.

"Why isn't she saying anything?"

"Babies don't talk when they're inside mummy darling." Christine smiled.

"aww…"

"How do you know it's a girl cherub?" Erik asked.

"I just do." She said matter-of-factly.

"Alright."

"When is the baby coming?"

"In a few months."

"After that can I play with her?"

"Not just yet, babies need lots of caring before they're strong enough to play with their siblings."

"…. Where do babies come from?"

Erik and Christine looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well angel, when a mommy and daddy love each other, they hug and kiss in ways that we don't do with you." Christine said.

"Why not?"

" Because it's a special way for married people who love each other to hug and kiss." Christine smiled.

"But you love me."

"Yes we do, but that's why it's for married people." Christine laughed.

"Oh."

"That's right, and when your older you can find a man that you love very much and get married and you can have babies too." She smiled at her daughter.

"ewww."

"Erik." Christine said sternly

"No one is good enough for my baby!" Erik cried, gathering Elyssa in his arms, kissing her cheek. "Mine."

Elyssa squealed and laughed.

"Papa! Stop!"

Erik smiled and let her go, she went back to Christine's side and looked at her stomach.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but when the baby comes out it can hurt very much. But it's worth it in the end… You were." She smiled softly, cupping her daughters face in her hand.

Elyssa smiled at her.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Erik smiled and leaned over, kissing Christine softly.

"Come on cherub… lets let mummy sleep. I'll teach you how to play chess."

"Yay!" she cried, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

Erik smiled and kissed the bump once more before kissing Christine deeply, rubbing her arm gently. They stared at each other, a small smile on their faces.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Go play." She smiled sleepily.

He nodded and tucked the covers up around her and fluffed her pillow, and dimming the gas lamps.

"I'll be in later, call if you need anything."

She nodded, her eyes closing and before he could even finish the sentence, she was asleep. He smiled and closed the door. He walked down the hall musing at what their future was to hold when he looked into the music room.

"Elyssa! Don't chew on the bishop!!" he cried, running into the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this!! I sure did, I've been thinking about this chapter for ages. :)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Meetings and Red Handed

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**(now october: good god I started this chapter a looooooooooooong time ago. )**_

* * *

Erik sat at his desk, it had been a month or so since he had hired Serenity, or Serena as he now called her since he got to know her better, she was quite intelligent and was very proficient in her work. He looked at the clock again.

This was the first time she was late.

He sat back in his chair and sighed, thinking back over the past month, he was able to catch up on the sleep he had missed, as well as family time and helping prepare for the new arrival. He smiled and shook his head at the thought of being a father again at his age, almost fifty-three years old!! Elyssa was being quite helpful, and being a quizzical big sister to be, but she was excited and that was all that mattered.

Erik looked over to the door as Serena burst in.

"Monsieur Erik I am so sorry!" She cried, carrying a large bag and setting it by her desk. "My governess is ill and couldn't take care of my daughter, I hope you do not mind if I brought her along do you?"

"oh no, I hope she knows how to count and sign papers." Erik smiled.

Serena sighed and looked out the door.

"Kiari? Sweetheart you can come in now…"

Erik watches as a small head peeked into the room, large bouncy blonde curls with big blue eyes came into the room, followed by a small baby blue dress, a hand dragging a stuffed bear and the other shoved in her mouth.

Erik smiled at the little girl.

"Hello Kiari, I'm Erik."

"… Heddow…" she said, her thumb not leaving her mouth.

Erik looks at Serena.

"She's a charmer."

"She's just like her father." She smiled, picking her up. "It was just too bad she never had a chance to meet him, he died before she was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." She gently set Kiari on the couch and takes out a few toys from the bag she was carrying, setting them around her.

"Now Kiari. Remember the rules?"

"Be quiet an ask mommy to go to bafwoom…"

"Good girl." She smiled, kissing her head, stroking her curls lovingly.

"You know, I could ask Christine to look after her while your governess is sick, she is on strict bed rest for a few days."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Of course not! Christine loves children! Her and Kiari would have a wonderful time."

"Well… I guess it wont hurt to ask…"

"I am almost done here, I shall meet you down there, I trust you remember how to go down?" Erik asked her, looking back at his paperwork for a moment before returning his gaze back at Serena.

"How could I forget?" she smiled. "Say goodbye Kiari."

"Gubye…" she murmured, waving at him with her bear in her hand.

Erik smiled and waved back as he looked back down to his paperwork, he frowned at the long endless words of boring business…. He sighed and skimmed through it and quickly signed his name, put it in the 'out' pile and quickly left following Serena.

Erik caught up with them as they reached the House by the lake, where they found Christine sweeping; they both looked at each other and shrugged. Erik made their presence known by coughing. Christine froze and looked at them and turned red.

"Oh…Erik. Your.. Umm… home.. Early.." She blushed.

"Indeed, and what do I find? My lovely wife who is on bed rest, out of bed!"

"Yes well…. It is boring Erik! What am I supposed to do?"

He smiled and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly.

"You are supposed to keep the baby healthy, read, enjoy the silence."

She scoffed and looked over to Serenity.

"Hello Serena" She smiled and noticed Kiari "And who is this adorable child?"

Kiari giggled

"I'm Kiawi" she grinned

"Hello, Kiari, I'm Christine. I trust you two shall be down for lunch?"

"Yes love, but I am sure Serena and I can manage, can you please go put your feet up at least?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you"

With that, Christine went to the couch and sat down, Erik then helped her put her feet up and fluffed a pillow under her back and feet. She smiled and kissed him softly. He smiled back and rubbed her growing stomach gently.

"A few more months… and I can finally meet my little girl"

Christine smiled.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"Because you said you thought it was a girl…"

She grinned and rubbed her stomach.

"True."

He kissed her again.

"Get some sleep, I will wake you when lunch is ready."

She nodded and closed her eyes, as soon as her breathing became shallow and regular he stood and went to the kitchen where Serena and Kiari were already started in making their lunch, he smiled and joined, at that moment Erik couldn't help but think that his life had turned for the better once again.

A loving Wife, adoring daughter, another on the way, Friends who cared for him and his family, as well as the respect of the whole city of Paris.

As if things could get any better?

* * *

**Oh my goodness my beloved phans!! I have returned! Who knows for how long though, I kept promising a new chapter to my continuing reviewers, also, I have started college and so far so good! Im sucking badly at math but im trying as hard as anyone can. I also would love to keep you all updated, so please, feel free to message me or add me to MSN. **** my email is on fanfiction or even better, facebook me!! :P lol**

Farewell my phans! And please review!! I shall respond to as many as I can!!


	6. Tender Moments

Well hello there. how are you all?? im pretty spiffy myself. and lok!! i bring presents!!! i hope you like it!!! please review!!!

I shall dedicate this cuteness to come for my good muffin Nikki who lost her doggy yesterday, I hope this makes you smile.

* * *

For the next short while it was tough for Erik and Christine. As the new season came upon the Opera House and Christine's due date grew farther and farther away; everyone was on their toes. With careful consideration, Erik decided to take Christine and Elyssa to the Maison to wait out the arrival of the newest edition to the family.

Erik quietly made his way to the bedroom, past Elyssa's room where she peacefully slept, over the dog and around the corner. He slowly entered his room to find it empty.

"Christine?" he quietly called.

"In the bathroom..." she quietly called back.

He went to the bathroom and poked his head in to see a beautiful sight. His wife in the bathtub, looking the most peaceful she has been in 4 months, her large belly poking through the waters edge, he kneeled next to her, taking her hand. They sat in silence as they watched the baby move within her.

"Someone is feeling active tonight." Erik said, breaking he silence.

Christine said nothing but nodded.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded again.

"Just tired…"

He smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair, when he heard her sigh he continued, taking the soap and gently washing her hair. She sighed again and smiled.

"That is heavenly…" she said.

"Well you do not call me angel for nothing you know." He chuckled, rinsing her hair. He continued to massage and wash her neck and shoulders, then down to her feet, when he finished he helped her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, drying off her body.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, that was really nice…"

"Anytime Princess…" He kissed her softly.

Erik slowly lead Christine to the bed, sitting her down and dressing her in her nightgown, and lay her down, propping her up with pillows.

"Do you need anything love?"

"No, thank you. I'm just tired." She replied sleepily.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. Erik kissed her forehead softly before, getting changed and crawling in beside her, he brought her close to him, his hand on her stomach, hers falling over his own. He smiled as he felt the baby kick softly as he went to sleep.

* * *

"Erik?"

"mmmnnhnn…"

"Erik!"

"mmwht?"

"Wake up! I think the babies coming!"

"Tell it to wait until the morning…"

"Well it wants to come NOW!"

Erik opened his bleary eyes to Christine's pillow being thrown at his face. He sat up quickly and looked at her; she was sitting up, her hands on her stomach, her face beading with sweat as she gasped for breath.

"Angel? Is it time?"

"No I'm just fine and dandy. OF COURSE IT'S TIME!!" She cried.

Erik quickly got up and dressed.

"Can you stand love?"

"Not very well" she breathed.

He looked at her.

"Do you think you can make it to Pierre's?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Wait here and I will be back as soon as I can with Pierre and Meg." He helped her lay back down, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you. Be strong."

She nodded; He left her and went to Elyssa's room, gently waking his daughter up.

"Elyssa sweetheart, I need you to listen to me… Mommy is getting ready to have to baby now, I want you to go and wake Emily and Sarah. They will help mommy get comfortable."

"Okay daddy." She sat up and yawned, getting out of bed. Erik kissed her head softly.

"I have to go get Pierre and Meg; I want you to stay with mommy until I get back."

She nodded again and left her room with Erik, he quickly left the house and rode off, looking behind him to see only one light on in the house.

* * *

Two hours later, Erik rode quickly up the driveway; movement could be seen in the house, Christine's cries of pain echoed in the air. Behind him, the LaVerte family rode in a carriage.

When they arrived inside the house was a flurry of the few maids they had, bringing blankets in and out, and Christine's screams much louder now as she cried for Erik. Erik rushed up the stairs to see a maid leave the room with bloodied sheets; she looked at him and just rushed past.

He entered the room and Elyssa was at Christine's side, holding a cloth to her head, She looked at him and jumped off the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Go downstairs sweetheart. Meg and the others are waiting for you."

She nodded and ran off. Erik went to Christine's side, taking her hand.

"Are you alright Angel?"

She sobbed and shook her head.

He placed her head on his chest as Pierre came in.

"Well, how does everyone feel this morning?"

Erik and Christine both glared out him, he just chuckled and began his check up. She winced and buried her head in Erik's chest. He cooed to her softly, stroking her head.

"Well would you look at that…" Pierre said in amazement.

"w-what? What's wrong?" Christine said.

"Nothing, nothing to worry about…. You aren't even 4 centimeters dilated yet."

"WHAT?" Christine and Erik shouted.

He looked at Christine.

"I'm sorry Christine, but you have a long way to go before we can deliver this baby."

The room became silent as all eyes turned to Christine; she just looked at Erik and burst into more tears. All Erik could do was hold her; and he hated it.

* * *

well would you look at that. it was a chapter! and a cliffie!!!! wooooooooo.....!!!

E: (munches on crispers doing my homework)

O__O (pulls the curtian back) PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!!!!

review!


	7. Roses and Babies

Well Hello there, It is I, probably your not-so-favorite author anymore, its only been what…. Three months?

**E: coming up on four.**

…RIGHT. So anyway! I thought I would update you all on my position of writing. I have recently got a summer job working in a Fairmont Hotel in New Brunswick. So I will be there from May until August. So I am bringing my laptop and I may have some free time during the nights to update so we shall see where this goes. 

Enjoy this chapter and the introduction of the newest member of the Destler family!

* * *

Erik sat watching Christine sleep; she faded in and out slowly as contractions kept her from sleeping deeply. He looked at a bottle of morphine on the table, amongst Christine's protests; Pierre had felt that it was the only thing that would be strong enough to let her sleep through the constant contractions.

That was 4 hours ago.

Pierre looked at Erik, filling another needle for Christine's next dose.

"Erik, go for a walk, it's a beautiful afternoon." He said calmly, giving Christine the morphine.

"I can't leave her, she needs me."

"She's asleep Erik, and only seven centimeters dilated, she has a long way to go."

Erik sighed and looked at Christine, her eyes half open, but it looked as if no one was there. He brushed a hair out of her face and sighed.

"Alright, I'll go for a walk…"

It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, welcoming the new spring day, dark clouds in the sky, moving quickly in the sky, revealing the blue sky and the warm sun in the imperfections and gaps between each other, the smell of growing grass and the damp dirt; as well as the new flowers that were beginning to grow in Christine's garden.

Something white caught his eye, turning to see a single white rose, which aren't supposed to start growing until June. He gently picked it and took off the thorns as he normally would when giving a rose to Christine.

Erik looked up to their bedroom window to see Pierre looking out; he nodded at him and motioned for him to come in. He quickly came inside, tracking in mud with the dismay and groans of the maids. He looked at them with wide eyes, quickly flicking off his shoes as he ran up the stairs.

"Sorry!!"

He ran upstairs, tripping on a rug, stepping on the dog and stubbing his toe on everything possible. Cursing and grumbling until he got to the bedroom door. Walking in and placing the rose next to Christine, who was awake now, she smiled at the rose and took his hand as he kneeled down next to her.

"Are we ready?" Erik asked Pierre

"After 18 hours, yes, we finally are. Christine? Are you ready?"

"More then ever…"she smiled.

"Good, you can begin whenever you're ready."

She nodded and smiled at Erik, squeezing his hand before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to push, bearing down on Erik's hand. He squeezed back, an arm around her to keep her steady.

"Very good Christine, take a breath, the baby is crowning."

She looked at Erik and smiled; breathing calmly.

"Are you alright Angel?" Erik looked at her.

"I'm perfect…"

He smiled and kissed her head. She smiled at him again and closed her eyes again, beginning to push once again.

"Very good Christine! The head and shoulders are out! Keep pushing!!"

She bared down as much as she could, holding onto Erik, Erik watching her, She gasped and leaned into him as they both heard a loud cry. They looked to see Pierre holding a tiny baby, cleaning it off with a towel.

He looked at them and smiled.

"Erik, would you like to come cut the umbilical cord off your son?"

Erik looked at Christine as she did for him; she started to cry, clutching his hand.

"M-my son?"

Pierre nodded and showed them the baby boy, a strong voice, shivering in this new world.

Christine smiled.

"He takes after his father." She grinned

Erik sighed and looked at Pierre. "It's the morphine…"

"Of course" He coughed, hiding his laughter.

Erik took his son into his arms, and with guidance from Pierre he cut the cord. Erik bundled the baby once more, bringing him to Christine.

"look at him, he's beautiful."

Christine looked at him and took the baby gently, cooing to him, the baby stopped crying and looked at her, recognizing her voice. He groaned and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

She smiled.

"My son; My Charles." She whispered.

Erik looked at her; smiling.

"Named after our Fathers?"

She nodded, giving the baby back to Erik.

"Go show Elyssa her new baby brother; I want to get cleaned up before she comes to see me."

Erik nodded again, still staring at his son.

"I love you." He whispered, looking back to Christine.

"I love you too."

Erik looked at Pierre who was busy finishing with Christine. He stepped out of the door to a mob of squeals and awes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sooner or later I shall update again!

Review!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY WE WILL ROCK YOU TORONTO!!!! (dance)


	8. Of Babies and Bubbles

The past few hours were intense and enlightening. Erik sat beside his sleeping wife, holding his newborn son.

_A son.._

It was incredible, the feeling of someone to pass on his name, his own little legacy; of course, Elyssa was just as wonderful, his first born and the apple of his eye, But a boy for his own, someone he can teach and talk to as he grows. Something he never got to have himself. He looked at the boy who stared up at him through squinted eyes. His eyes were a dark blue now, but he could tell already that he would have his mothers beautiful brown eyes.

The boy was perfect in every way that Erik could think of, pale skin, a large tuft of black hair on his head, and no deformity. As much as Christine and he had agreed that their children would be loved no matter what the outcome, the fact that he was normal lifted a heavy weight from Erik's shoulders. Elyssa was still beautiful in his eyes, but when she comes home with tears running down her little cheeks because someone pointed and laughed at her; it still breaks his heart.

Elyssa was overjoyed when she saw her new baby brother, but was disappointed to learn that she would not have a little sister also. Meg was thrilled, as were Katiya and Joel. Everyone was being so helpful to Erik and Christine during this joyous time, sending flowers and cards congratulating them on the new arrival. They even got a card from Carlotta.

"Erik?" a soft voice murmured beside him, Erik looked over and smiled at his sleepy wife, looking at him.

"Good Evening Angel... Did you sleep well?" He smiled; he leaned over and kissed her softly, gently passing their son over to his mother. She smiled and looked at the small boy who squawked at her. She laughed lightly and let him feed.

"Fine thank you... How has he been doing?" She asked quietly, watching him.

"He's been quite calm, asleep mostly. He's perfect Angel. You're perfect... " he looked at her, gently running his hand through her hair. She smiled at him

"How was Elyssa?"

"So excited, she adores him." Erik whispered. "She's going to be a wonderful big sister, I can tell."

Christine smiled and looked at the boy, who was now fast asleep in her breast. She gave the infant back to Erik and he placed him in the cradle beside the bed. He moved to her side, wrapping an arm over her shoulder, holding her to him tightly.

"I had one of the girls pour you a bath a while ago, it should be warm by now..." he muttering into her hair.

She smiled at him and nodded. He gathered her in his arms and took to to the bathroom, standing her up gently. He helped her undress and get her into the tub.

"How do you feel Angel?" he asked her, making sure the water was warm enough for her, he looked at her as she closed her eyes.

"I'm still sore but that will pass soon enough, the water will definitely help." She sighed happily.

"That's good, I hoped that you would not be in much pain. I hate seeing you like that." He muttered, rubbing her shoulders.

She looked up at him.

"I just gave birth to your son Erik, I was bound to be in pain one way or another." She smirked at him.

He sighed and nodded, it was true, it would be an odd experience to see his wife in no pain while in childbirth.

"Still, I cannot help but feel guilty since I am the one to cause you such pain."

"Mon amour, we created our son out of love and passion that we have for one another. You cannot deny our last act of lovemaking was incredible..." she laughed.

He smirked and nodded.

"I was incredible wasn't I?" he chuckled.

She gaped at him and splashed him. "Cheeky!!"

He laughed and grabbed a bottle and poured the liquid into his hands, washing her hair. She moaned softly and smiled.

"As I've said before; I knew I keep you around for a reason." she grinned.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. She squirmed and giggled.

"I cannot believe after being married for so long... we still act like newlyweds..." she smiled. He looked at her oddly from the side, just in her peripheral vision, her earlobe in his mouth.

"wath mak you thay dat?" he looked at her innocently.

She just laughed and splashed him again. They were there for sometime before she got out, he wrapped a towel around her and carried her back to bed, sitting her down and drying her off. He went to the dresser and got out one of her nightgowns, giving to her as Charles began to whimper. He went to his son's side and picked him up.

"what is the matter my boy? Need a change?" He sniffed. Nope.

The baby began to cry shrilly. Erik winced and looked at Christine.

"He certainly has your voice my love."

"He just needs a good teacher." She smiled.

He looked at the boy and smiled, cuddling him in his arms; he went to Christine's rocking chair and sat down. He began to sing to the boy, who stopped crying and looked at him curiously. Christine smiled and laid down again, listening to her angel sing. The boy still stared as he finished welcoming the end of a song with a yawn, clutching his father's shirt as he fell asleep again. Erik smiled tearfully at the precious form, setting him down into the cradle again, sitting back down, he glanced to Christine who had fallen asleep again herself.

He dimmed the lights and returned to the rocking chair, watching his precious angels sleep.

* * *

**Well hello everyone, isn't this a surprise. An update! Well hopefully this is going to happen a bit more often because I am done school for the summer and am currently unemployed. No trips to New Brunswick this year. Hopefully this whole 'unemployment' thing won't last very long, one needs to pay rent. Lol.**

**Thank you all for being patient and I hope to see your reviews!**


	9. Eriks Promise

**Ahhh, hello everyone! here is my newest chapter, i hope you like it, im not too sure how im going to do the next few chapters so bear with me. I may skip a few years ahead. **

**but please enjoy the chapter. :) **

* * *

Silence was the last thing that could be heard in the _Maison_ after Charles was born, Elyssa was restless, running and playing with Joel and Katiya, Charles was screaming, Christine was crying, the servants were not helping at all.

And Erik had a headache.

Erik grumbled as the elephants ran past his office again, he groaned and stood up going outside as Elyssa ran past, he stood in front them, Elyssa ran into his legs, followed by Joel and Katiya, they crumpled to the floor and looked up at a glowering Erik.

"Outside. Now." He grumbled.

They nodded and ran out. Erik watched them leave and went to the nursery and picked up Charles, holding him closely. The whimpering child stared at him and gazed about the room, clearly enjoying the new view.

"Alright little man, what's wrong with you?" he smiled softly at his son.

Charles looked at him with a look of concentration, a look all too familiar with him. Erik's nose curled and his eyes almost began to water.

"Oh boy... Let's go see mommy, she can help." he quickly left the room going to the door of his own room.

"Christine?"

Erik peered into his room, Christine was curled up in the middle of their bed, sobbing. Erik sat down and patted her back softly. Charles looked at the quivering bump in the bed with a quizzical look upon his face. He squawked at the bump and Christine peered over the blankets to look at her son.

Erik smiled at her and waved Charles at her.

"Someone wants mommy to change their diaper!" Erik smiled at her; she just went under the blankets again with a whimper.

Erik was not used to her hormone changes so frequent these days; Pierre said that they were natural and would fade after sometime, as long as you keep her included and as happy as you could. Charles squawked at his mother again who looked back at him again, she sat up and took him in her arms.

"Your son wants you to change his diaper, mommy did it last time." She smiled a bit at Erik, giving Charles back to him. Erik frowned.

"But he smells..."

"All the more reason for you to change him, now go! Before he gets a rash!" she shooed them into the bathroom and lay back down again, hugging a pillow.

It wasn't long before there was a girlish scream from the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Christine called out.

"He's PISSNG on me!" Erik cried in disgust.

Charles squeals can be heard as Christine laughed, she got up and went to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe, she watched as Erik attempted to stop their son's stream from destroying the rest of the bathroom.

She smiled at them.

"Put the old diaper over him Erik!" she laughed, Erik looked at her and did so and the chaos ended. Erik looked at her and sighed, looking to his now ruined clothes.

"Eugh... that's so... wrong..." he grumbled.

Christine giggled and went over to her son and cooed at him.

"Did you pee all over daddy? Did you pee all over daddy?" she smiled and cooed at him, cleaning him up.

She looked at Erik, "go get undressed and I'll draw you a bath, my boys need to get cleaned up!"

Erik nodded and left the room, coming back a few minutes later in a robe, still grumbling. Christine was at the sink cleaning Charles up as Erik made his way into the tub. Christine looked back at him and smirked, watching him envelop himself in the warm water.

This moment of peace was quickly ruined by getting splashed, he looked up to see Christine placing Charles on his stomach. He looked at her and she smiled and him, kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

They stared at each other for what seemed the longest time before Charles squawked at him. Erik smirked and sat up more, keeping the boy close to him, washing the little form in his arms. Charles looked up at him silently. Erik smiled, looking at the boy.

"You know my boy. I never knew my father... we never had moments like this. Just him and me, he never got to meet me actually. Maybe it was for the best, who knows." He looked at the boy, getting out of the tub. He dried off the shivering boy, holding him closely.

"I do know one thing though, just as I did with your big sister; what I'm still doing. I will be there for you, through your childhood, your teenage adolescence, the first day of school, the day you get your heart broken for the first time.."

He left the bathroom to find Christine asleep again. He smiled and took Charles back to the nursery, sitting in Christine's rocking chair. Charles watched him as Erik gazed back at him, stroking his tiny head.

"I promise to be there and be supportive in everything you do. I will teach you everything you could every want to know about music, and art, science, math, archaeology. Anything you want... because you are my son, and you deserve to know everything you could ever dream of knowing."

Erik put Charles back to bed, watching the boy fall asleep. He brushed the little tufts of hair out of his face and tucked him in; he turned to see Elyssa peering in. He went over and picked her up, hugging her tightly. He looked at her.

"You know I gave the same speech to you when you were little."

"Did you? How come I don't remember it?" she asked.

"You were very little when I told you that. Your brother won't remember either."

She looked at him as he took her to her room, sitting her on her bed, He sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Everything I said is true though... I will always be here for you. I want to teach you what I have to teach, only if you are willing to learn them."

Elyssa looked up at him with wide eyes, she stared at the floor in a deep thought, a look that Erik himself often got, she looked up at him.

"Will you teach me the violin?"

He smiled and nodded.

"We can start tomorrow if you like."

She smiled brightly at him.

"Really?"

He nodded and kissed her head.

"Go and play with Joel and Katiya, they will be going home soon."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa."

He smiled and held her tightly before letting her go, she ran out of the room downstairs, he watched her go with a smirk. Heading to the music room, for the rest of the day the only sound in the house was soft music.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. of Violins and Monkeys

**Christine's POV**

_It's amazing how time passes so quickly..._

Charles began to crawl, then walk, and then talk. Growing each day before mine and Erik's eyes just as Elyssa and the other children grew. Before we knew it, Charles was Five and Elyssa was turning Sixteen, a wonderful turning point in a girl's life... Charles has grown to be a curious young boy and Elyssa has become a strong willed, beautiful young woman. Erik is being protective as ever and will chase away any boy who looks at her down the street... literally...

A new century has come and gone; fashion, art, literature and all things that were close to Erik and I have changed, especially music. It's a hard thing to grasp for us but the younger generation seems to enjoy it. The opera is not what it used to be with new age shows like _La __Bohéme_ and _Madama Butterfly _are now the favourites of the crowd, Mozart and Tchaikovsky are now a thing for the past, or at least something to play during the Christmas months.

_Oh how time flies..._

**Paris – 1904**

The Opera house is quiet during the summer months, inside it is slow, few tourists and patrons exploring the area. The sound of music is heard from within the auditorium. Inside a woman stands centre stage, playing the violin, her eyes closed as she plays, her long dark hair covering the right side of her face, pale and gentle, and her body flowing with the music, her fingers dancing across the strings.

Erik sat in the front row watching, gazing up at the woman, a soft smile on his face. He stood and went onto the stage, going to her as she plays, straightening her stance and posture.

"Feel the music Cherub... but don't slouch while doing it..." He smiled at her.

Elyssa flashed her bright green eyes at him with a smile on her face as she finishes the piece, setting the violin down. Erik smiled and applauded her, she bowed at him.

"Much better my dear, you'll be ready for the stage in no time."

She looked at him, removing the hair from the left side of her face, leaving the right covered.

"Do you really think so papa?"

"I know so... Your mother will be very proud." He boasted at her, hugging her gently. She smiled and grabbed Eriks pocket watch, looking at it.

"Papa... Katiya and Joel will be here soon... May I go get ready please?"

He looked at her, "Where are you going and when will you be home?"

She sighed, "I told you this yesterday, we're going to the park and then to dinner. I will be home before eleven."

"Make it ten and you have a deal." He eyed her.

"Ten? But papa!" she whined.

"No buts! Your curfew is still ten until you actually turn sixteen! After that we can bump it to ten thirty. Or would you rather you home by nine thirty?" He folded his arms, she sighed and nodded and left, passing Christine, she looked after her and went over to Erik with a quizzical look on her face.

"Did she try and increase her curfew again?" Christine asked. Erik nodded and wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder.

"Where is Charles?" He asked.

"Oh probably exploring again... You know how he is." She smiled.

Erik grunted, burying his head into her neck and hair, she laughed and patted his head, she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly as they heard a cry from the catwalk. They looked up in time to see their son swing past them on a rope, screaming and whooping. Erik quickly grabbed the boy as he swung past again, knocking them both to the ground.

Charles giggled and looked at them, frowning at their terrified and angry faces.

"What the devil were you thinking Charles? You could have hurt yourself!" Erik stood up, setting the boy on the ground between them.

"I wanted to be a monkey..." he admitted, looking at the ground.

Erik and Christine looked at each other.

"He gets it from you, you know.." Christine said.

"Me? You were the one who took him to the zoo last week!" Erik gaped.

"Oh right Monsieur Fantome, crawling through the catwalks all day.." she eyed him.

"... That was a long time ago." He sighed.

They sighed and looked at their son who had tears in his eyes, they knelt down in front of him, taking him in their arms, Holding him for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't like you fighting..." he whimpered.

They looked at each other and back at him.

"We aren't fighting darling, we were concerned for you... You scared us." Christine said, kissing his cheek softly.

"What you did was very dangerous son, just because a monkey can do it, doesn't mean you should. You are in trouble young man. Don't forget it."

Charles nodded; they set him and down looked at him.

"Now go home and go to your room, I'll be down in a few moments to talk to you more." Erik looked at him. He nodded and ran off backstage. Erik looked at Christine and kissed her softly.

"Don't be too hard on him... it was a bit funny." She said quietly.

"I never am." he smiled at her and followed Charles out.

Christine walked out of the auditorium to see Elyssa and her godchildren just leaving, she went to the front doors and opened them, leaning on the door as she watched Joel politely give a hand to his sister as she entered the carriage.

Katiya had grown to become a beautiful young copy of her mother, a very talented dancer and enjoys every bit of gossip as her mother does. Joel had grown to be a very mature young man for the young age of eighteen, now beginning to train to be a doctor like his father, a upstanding citizen and a wonderful help around the Opera when it is needed.

_One thing had changed though..._

Christine watched as he helped Elyssa into the carriage, he gazed into her eyes as she gazed back, it was quick but she knew that look anywhere. They rode off together, laughing and having a good time, sitting side by side.

She turned and entered the Opera house again with a smile on her face.

_This is going to be interesting.._

_Hello everyone! hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have no idea if anyone will read this, I havent gotten any reviews for chapter 9 yet. but I know they'll come around. :)  
I hope everyone is enjoying the summer! i'm less than 2 weeks away from my 21st birthday! how time does fly, I still cannot believe its been so long working on this story. I vow to complete it, however long it takes me. That I promise.  
All the Best!_

_xAngelxOfxMusicx_


	11. Party Preparations

**Well hello there, long time no see. :) School has been dragging me down since the last time I updated, but a light came to me recently, a newest fan added me on facebook and asked me to upsdate, so i went lurking around my computer and found a chapter i had written and never posted! so i fixed it up and added a bit more to it and here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the eve of Elyssa's sixteenth birthday party, the arrangements were made and the party would begin as soon as the sun would set. Erik was tucked away in his office finishing the last of the day's work, he scanned over the sheets blankly, gazing more at the clock then the paper. He gazed over to Serena's clean and pristine desk, she had finished her work hours ago and had left to get Kiari ready. He gazed about as he slowly slid his work over to her desk, with a sly grin he leaned back in his chair and chuckled to himself.

He jumped as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." He said, the door opened gently as Joel's face peered back at him.

"Erik? May I come in?" the boy asked.

Erik smiled and nodded, sitting back in his chair. Joel entered and closed the door, he was dressed for the occasion, black suit and a bowtie, a red rose on his jacket. He bowed to Erik and sat in front of him.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you sir? Just for a moment... It.. It is rather important."

Erik gazed up at him. He looked paler than usual, nervous even.

"Of course my boy, What about?"

He looked at him.

"It is about Elyssa actually sir..."

Erik sat up straight at this, he looked at him.

"Is everything alright Joel?"

"Oh of course sir! Everything is wonderful... perfect even."

"Then what is the matter?"

Joel sighed and looked at him, He stood and faced Erik, the look on the boys face was confusing to him, he tried to read it; only finding concern in his face, yet a look of adoration and courage in his eyes.

"Sir, I have come here to ask your permission to court your daughter."

Erik's face darkened at this, he looked at the boy.

"May I remind you Joel... she is only sixteen, still just a child, and you, almost twenty? What makes you think you know what you may feel for her, she feels for you?"

Joel looked at him and sat back down again.

"I don't. But that is a risk I am willing to take for her sir. I have discussed this at length with my father and mother and they feel the same way as I."

"And what may that be?" Erik asked.

"That if you believe in something then you should not hold back and try to achieve it. I feel something that I cannot describe for Elyssa, and I wish to see if she feels the same for me."

Erik leaned back in his chair, still gazing intently on the boy in front of him, barely. Erik knew he was a man, and Elyssa was hardly a child anymore. Sixteen was still very young, but not uncommon to see courting, or married. He used to shudder at the thought of her daughter married. If Elyssa felt the same way as Joel feels for her, how can he refuse them?

Erik thought hard before he spoke next.

"Where do you see yourself with her in... five years?"

Joel took a moment; he smiled softly as he began to speak...

"Newly weds... After I finish my schooling and have earned enough to give us a home that she deserves. Out of the city, but close enough to let her continue her studies and whatever she wishes to do in the Opera... I would treat her like the princess she is."

Erik looked at him.

"And what about her... Other attributes?"

Joel looked at him quizzically.

"Other attributes sir?"

"Yes, what of her face?"

Joel's eyes went wide and he frowned.

"I am insulted Erik! You should know by now that my whole entire life I have done nothing but show you, and Elyssa nothing but love and respect! And you should know that not only as a friend but as my godfather. Your faces mean nothing to me; you are just as I see everyone else on the street."

Erik sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, of course he had known. He had always known. Joel was Elyssa's guardian as a child, as well as the awkward growing teen phase that Erik was just _thrilled_ about doing again with Charles in the future.

Joel was a good boy, no, he was a good man, he knew what he wanted, when he wanted it and nothing was going to stop him from getting it. Erik liked that in the man.

Erik looked at the young man, eagerly awaiting his answer, another thought passed through his head that concerned him more, _what would Christine think?_ If he made the decision now she would have his head as a center piece for the party this evening…

"I will not make this decision on my own. I am going to discuss this with Christine. You will know by the end of the week."

Joel nodded and stood, heading to the door quietly, he turned and bowed to Erik and left. Erik ran his hands over his face, running his fingers across the bumps and growing wrinkles. He was not getting any younger, and he knew he could not protect his daughter forever.

* * *

Erik got up and left the room, heading down to the house where Christine waited for him. He could hear her coughing before he even reached their home. He found her in the bedroom sitting on their bed. He sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"Is everything alright love?"

She nodded and looked at him.

"Oh just fine, it's just a tickle." She smiled.

He looked at her, as beautiful as ever, her hair falling down her shoulders, dressed for the party in a blue gown, much lower cut bust than what he had grown accustomed to, but, as the years changed, as did the fashion, he still wouldn't let Elyssa wear anything that showed off her ankles. Ankles! The boldness of it made Erik shudder. Erik put an arm around his wife and put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't feel any fever. I don't want you getting sick angel."

She smiled and kissed him softly. She stood and went to the vanity, pinning up her hair. He went over to her and kissed her neck.

"This needs something..." he muttered into her neck, placing a golden necklace around her neck, a teardrop diamond, falling into place over her chest. She gasped and touched it softly.

"Oh Erik... It's beautiful..."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Just a thank you on the anniversary of the day you made me the happiest man on earth."

She smiled and looked at him.

"If I'm not mistaken it wasn't the best day for either of us."

He nodded and held her close.

"Yes but I never let what happened before ruin that day. You gave me the best gift any man could ever ask for. Twice."

"Speaking of which, your son wants to see you, he's in the music room."

Erik nodded and stood, leaving Christine to finish getting ready, he went to the music room where he could hear the piano being used. He walked in and Charles grinned up at him.

"Papa! I need your help!"

"Alright my boy, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm making Elyssa's birthday present." He looked back to the piano and began to play. Erik watched as his son went through three lines of music before stopping, looking up at him.

"Well?"

Erik looked at him, then to the piano.

"Interesting. But you're using your right hand too much when your left is left behind... watch." Erik placed his son on his lap and began to play the piece as he did, then for the last two lines he added more undertones with his left hand, Giving the piece more volume and depth.

"Do you see? You try now."

Charles copied him note for note, after he finished the line he slowly continued to add to the piece. Erik watched the boy and smiled. He picked the boy up and set him back down on the stool.

"Keep working, and I want to see improvement when I come back in an hour. Then you have to go get ready for your sister's party."

Charles nodded and continued on as his father left the room.

Erik returned to Christine, he changed into his suit as she did her makeup.

"I need to talk to you my love... Joel came to me today?"

"Did he? What for?" she muttered as she tried to apply her eyeliner.

"He asked my permission to court Elyssa."

She paused and looked at him, then turned back to her makeup.

"And what did you say..?"

"I said I would think about it, and speak to you on what you thought."

She put away her makeup and looked at him again; she stood and sat on the bed.

"What do you need my opinion for? He asked you not me."

"Yes well she is also your daughter and I felt it necessary that you should be heard as well… that and I like my head where it is."

She grinned and leaned back on her hands, looking at him.

"Thank you… as for Joel and Elyssa…I think it's a wonderful idea."

"As do I..." he muttered, pulling on his shoes. She gazed at him.

"Then why delay?"

He sighed and sat beside her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Trying to deny reality I guess."

She smiled and kissed his head, wrapping her arm around him.

"Well... time can leave us behind in some instances, But only if you let it. Elyssa has grown up. And now it's time for her to start a whole new adventure without us. Learn some things for herself, and experience the wonderful things we did, love, marriage, babies."

Erik looked at her and sighed.

"but unlike us, let's hope she avoids crazy ex fiancé's, heart conditions, insane Englishwomen, premature labour and an endless amount of broken limbs..."

Christine laughed and leaned against him.

"The bumps along the way make the road of life a lot more interesting. "

He looked at her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, she leaned down and kiss the top of his head. They sat in silence as they both thought of the future. After a moment Christine spoke.

"Lots of good stories for the grandchildren…"

Erik looked at her quickly with a look of terror.

" Christine! I just agreed to courting not…THAT… I'm not ready for that. "he looked at her with wide eyes with a tinge of green.

Christine smiled. "I am, little grandkids running around, playing, learning from us, listening to our stories…"

Erik glanced at her again.

"If you wanted that we could just have another baby."

She looked at him and smiled.  
"That is sweet of you to say… but… the thing with Grandchildren, is that you can give them back at the end of the day."

Erik sat up again, the new revelation giving him a grin.

"I never thought of it that way. I like that!" he smiled

They both laughed for long moments before the clock chimed, they stood up, wrapping an arm around each other as they giggled, making their way up top to the main foyer to start greeting guests. a moment later Erik came rushing back in, Christine's giggling echoed from the tunnels as he ran back down the tunnel a moment later, a neatly dress Charles under his arm, a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
